Gidel Bosko
: "Insert an optional page quote here" :: -'Name of the one one who said it, and possibly where if it's important' :: Gidel Bosko is a female Fiery played by Martin. Appearance Gidel is fairly short for a Fiery her age, but with the same type of long, black hair. She is dressed casual and prefer it that way. Backstory Gidel is from the town Lavaari in the country Coastar south of Lord Appello's domains. She often skipped out of school to help her mom out in the local restaurant. She became friends with Mok the Thun. Family and relatives Dad: Charl Bosko, 22 years old. Guard in the town of Lavaari. Mom: Georgi Bosko, 20 years old. Owns a restaurant in Lavaari Little brother: Chor Bosko, 7 years old. Works with his mom in the restaurant. Wants to take over the business when his mother gets too old. Cousin: Toni Egdos, 11 years old. Used to work in a petshop but now does various odd-jobs around the human town in the Land. Five years later Between the five years from her first adventure and now Gidel has been taught to be a Cleric to help her friends in battle. She travels often. Her pet hog was killed in a battle which made Gidel go on a rampage and was thrown in jail for a day. Their final adventure for a backstory almost had Gidel and her friends killed and left them drained of their experience. Adventures Mok and Gidel was summoned by Gustaf for a quest to find the Orbs of the Leader, four magical orbs that, when together, would grant one powers rivaling the Leader himself. Thus they traveled to the Land to seek out those who knew the locations of the orbs: Ivan the Brave, Gustaf's brother Björn and Erik von Goldenbutton. Gustaf's orb had been taken by Lord Appello and was going to be the final orb to recover. While she mostly spent her time in her cabin during the many trips back and forth over the sea, on land she followed Mok and provided the party with food when Myster and Durax would join in on their quest. The others were the one advancing the quest and Gidel supported them, but managed to find Ivan before they did. Skills Not very different from any other person her age and class, but she is very good with the great-axe. Due to some series of events, she has now stopped aging, but it took a toll on her Lifeforce. Stats Strength: 10 Dexterity: 18 Endurance: 23 Wisdom: 16 Magic: 12 Lifefroce: 11 Notable skills Cooking (13) Spot (13) Increased magicmodification (Due to her being born the first of Herbmonth) Personality Not the type who gives orders, but usually takes her own initatives. Social, but very protective of her friends. Quotes Quotes doesn't only apply to what the character has said, but also what other characters have said about him/her. : : "Quotes usually goes like this" ''-'''Name of the one one who said it, and possibly where if it's important' : "More quotes can be interesting, you know" '-Martin during the making of this page' Trivia *Gidel was Martin's first female character for any RPG. *Gidel did not have a last name until just recently when Martin decided to write about her family. Category:Characters Category:The Roleplaying game